Practice Makes Perfect
by lilywhite25
Summary: Rewritten. Captain Charisma and Kallie go one on one to. Christian/OC


"Oh Jesus woman, you're going to kill me one of these days"

She completely surrounded him. Sweat poured off their bodies and he swore that they couldn't be more joined. As if she'd heard his thoughts, she flexed her muscles and pulled herself even tighter against him causing him groan.

"Say it baby, c'mon," Kallie said breathlessly "Pleaseeeeee, I need to hear you say it..."

Another groan escaped and he suddenly thrust forward causing her to cry out. The movement caused the pair to switch positions and Kallie found herself pinned underneath Christian. He smirked and looked down at her before dipping his head so his head was beside her ear.

"Not yet Kal, not yet." He whispered as he pressed her arms above her head.

Kallie moaned at the movement, realizing he had regained the upper hand. She squirmed and tried to move but he had her where he wanted her. Her and were pinned, and he had put her right where she had wanted him.

She drew a haggard breath, before closing her eyes and letting the words fall from her lips, "Dammit...uncle."

Christian's mouth exploded into a huge grin and he extracted them from the submission hold he had her in. Various cheers came from the audience who had been watching the two practice.

Kallie sat up with a groan and reached for her water bottle and towel while she watched Captain Charisma bounce around and high five their fellow superstars.

"Ok bucko, you won. I tip my hat to you." She said as he rolled back in to the ring and helped her to her feet, pulling her into a warm hug as he did.

"You did great babe, now about my prize..." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows while escorting her out of the ring and up the ramp to the locker area.

Kal played it up and pouted a bit as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Fine, one private peep show in the outfit of your choosing. I'm disappointed though...you would have looked so hoooot in the dress I picked."

They stepped inside their locker room and he growled as he locked the door behind them.

"Is that so? I think we should try that last hold again and see what you say" he said huskily as he stepped towards her giggling and retreating form. "After all...practice makes perfect."

He backed her up until her back reached the wall and her big eyes looked up at him. Curling his lips into a smirk, he reached down and gripped her hair holding her in place.

"Of course, I do have a few other holds to show you." he said as his lips crashed into hers.  
Christian's free hand reached down to her ass and used the pressure to pull her flush against his hard body.

Kal moaned, she couldn't deny him, in the ring it was all business but now it was all pleasure. That didn't mean he got to call all the shots though, using the hands she had on his hips, she swung them so his back was now pressed against the wall and began to nip at his collar bone through his t-shirt.

"Christian...this needs to go...now...please." Kallie breathed as she lifted his shirt. He whipped it off over his head and greedily grabbed the hem of hers before doing the same thing and claiming her mouth with his.

The moment their exposed skin touched, a frenzy began. The rest of their clothes flew off and they stumbled towards the counter, needing to put out the flames of lust that burned through them.

Kallie looked up at him while she ran her nails down his hard stomach to wrap around the hard thick cock that jutted up between them. "Quick and dirty okay with you baby?"

A growl came from Christian's throat and his eyes rolled back. "Fuccccck Kallie, my dirty girl wants and I can deliver." He reached down and slipped his long, thick finger inside her as she continued to stroke him. "So wet, so fucking ready" He pulled his finger out, wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned her wrists to the counter before plunging his hard member inside her.

Pleasure burst into Kallie and she screamed as he slid into her soaking wet pussy. She pulled him towards her and forced him in as deep as she could, stilling him so they could savour the moment. Looking up at him under hooded eyelids she whimpered. "More, please more. Fill me."

Taking the damp finger he'd removed from her moist folds Christian's hand slid down her ass cheek until he came to her puckered hole. "Fill you Kallie?" he whispered huskily in her ear, "With pleasure." as he slid his finger past the ring of muscle.

Kallie's head whipped back, her hips bucked forward and she let out a primal moan. "Yessssssssssssssssss."

Their hips began to thrust in time as she rode his cock and finger. Her mouth latched onto his skin and Kallie felt like she would explode. Christian grunted as he pounded into her tightness over and over again. Feeling Kallie's mouth as her hands roamed his skin was quickly driving him to madness.

There was no hesitation between them. This was another competition between the two, all that mattered was reaching the highest peak of pleasure they could together.

"Cum Kallie, show me how hot I make you."

Christian's words took her to another level and she began to clench around him. "Fuck baby, I'm going to explode around you soon, cum with me. Fill me"

In mere seconds the two lost the ability to speak in coherent words. Grunts and moans filled the air as waves of pleasure flooded them both. She exploded and milked him as he granted her wish and filled her deeply. They stood there, locked together, panting and sweating.

Christian regained the ability to speak first. His eyes sparkled with satisfaction and he brushed his lips over her forehead before putting his lips beside her ear. "I do believe you were first, guess I win again."

Kallie gasped before she shoved him, causing him to hit the ground with a thud. She jumped down and straddled him. "Oh it is so on Cage. I hope your hydrated because I'm about to show you who's really on top and I don't plan to stop until you tap."


End file.
